I'm With You
by luvinlife93
Summary: Part Songfic to Avril Lavigne's I'm With You. Troy and Gabriella go through a rough breakup will they ever meet again? Troyella Oneshot


Author's Note: Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this story. I had a lot of fun writing it! Any feedback is welcomed! **R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song, or Troy and Gabriella.**

"I'm done Melissa! What is that the second guy this month? Is something wrong with me?" The tall, skinny, brunette cried to her best friend.

_Another guy! Another guy had just broken up with me. Around 30 guys have broken up with me in the last two and a half years. I swear my heart has been broken so many times I think its non-existent. Why did I run away? Was I scared? Hurt? Looking for something? I don't know all I know is that I regret it BIG time. _

"Gabi, maybe its not you? Maybe you just haven't found the right guy?"

_Part of me wants to hug her tighter. She always knew what to say to make me feel better. Melissa Johnson is my best friend. Has been ever since I first met her. What was it like June 2__nd__2008? Yep. That's the day I met her after running away. Leaving everything and everyone except for my family behind me. Not that I even have a real family. Just me my mom and my little sister Isabelle. But even though she thought she knew everything about me she didn't know one small, but huge detail. _

"But I did meet the right guy. I just pushed him away." Gabriella whispered. Melissa stared shocked at the 21-year old in front of her. Wondering if what she thought she heard was for real. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, clear my mind."

"K, but Gabs?"

"Ya?"

"Be careful."

"I will" and with that the brunette walked out of the two bedroom dorm.

_I knew where I was going. Mel and I always went there when we needed to think. But I secretly wished someone would come and find me. _

**Earlier that Day**

**New POV**

_I was starting to get frustrated. I had just dumped another girl. And of course she was only dating me because I'm captain of the UCLA basketball team. Why can't my life be like high school again? Especially after I met her. Some call it luck that she had moved to Albuquerque after winter break. I call it fate. And the moment I saw her, I knew it was her. And that was when we were only juniors. She was perfect. And she loved me for what was on the inside not the outside. Well I guess both. She was a lot different than most of the girls I date now. _

"Troy! Hello! Earth to Troy!" Max yelled

_Max Jonas is probably one of the best friends I have ever had. Not including my best friend in high school, Chad Danforth, but that's another story. After I started at UCLA this tall, blonde guy and I had met at our first basketball practice. We clicked immediately. I guess you could say he was like a twin brother to me. Vice versa. We understood everything about each other._

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"About Gabriella again?" Max questioned

_I don't know how he can always tell. I mean of course I had told him all about her. But it constantly seemed like he was constantly telling me to stop thinking about her. To try and move on. But my heart couldn't get over the fact that she had run away from me. And I had no idea where she could be._

"If you still love her than go after her." Max stated lightly

"I don't know where she is Max. I've tried everyone and no one I know, knows where she is." A desperate Troy yelled, "And it's not like she would recognize me if I saw her anyways."

_As stupid as that probably sounded it was true, I had changed a lot since high school. My hair had gotten darker. What used to be a dirty blonde was now an almost black, dark brown. I had gotten taller, and my eyes had gotten a shade darker. _

"It never stopped me." Max simply stated, with a shrug.

_He had that look on his face, and I knew he wasn't telling me something. _

"You know where she is, don't you?" I almost yelled.

"Here." Max handed me an envelope. "Good luck captain." And with that he walked out of the locker room.

_After staring at the envelope for what seemed like an eternity, finally mustered up the strength to open the letter. As I took out the carefully folded piece of paper, I noticed something fall out. Ignoring it I went on to read the letter. _

**Dear MAX! **

**Seems weird doesn't it. It's been two years since we last talked. And after we double-doughnut-dog swore to keep in touch. ;) Ha-ha. Well let's see. Life at USC sure is an adventure. But I have the best friend in the world to get through it with. She's amazing! Like my twin. (Try to imagine that! Two of me) (and now you're grinning right!) Well let's see no serious boyfriends. Same old me. But my bff well lets say her dating life has gone done the deep end. She just can't seem to find the right guy. She always ends up pushing them away. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. WE MADE THE CHEER TEAM! So next time we come to play you, I'll have to cheer for both teams! Uh-oh that won't go down to well with Gabs. Oh, Gabriella Anne Montez is the captain of the USC cheer team. And also my BFF!! She's the brunette in the picture with me.**

_I stopped reading at that part. I grabbed the picture off of the floor and stared. It was her! Gabi, My Gabi. The blonde must have been the girl writing the letter. I skimmed the rest of the letter and found an address. __**Apartment 3A, Harrison Building, USC campus. **__And with that I ran out to my car and headed towards USC._

**Gabriella POV**

_**I'm standing on a bridge**_

_**I'm waitin in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain and footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

_After leaving Melissa's, I started walking. Soon I found it, my thinking place. Only Mel and I knew about this place. It was right by an old bridge that led to a small courtyard. Mel and I had spent hours fixing it up. It was the perfect "Thinking Place." As I walked across the bridge I stopped as it started to rain. I started contemplating my life as I realized no one was coming. All there was were my footprints and the rain. And realizing that I started to cry. _

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I … I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

"Gabriella?"

_I looked up and saw a tall, brown haired guy standing before me. I had no idea who he was. He reached out his hand and I gave him a questioning look. Why couldn't anyone I know come and find me? _

_**I'm looking for a place**_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

_**Cause nothings going right**_

_**And everything's a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

_I don't know why I was questioning him. He did look kind of familiar. And he knew my name. I hate being alone. Maybe he knew that. But I still just kept staring at his hand. Almost begging him to give up._

"Take a chance Gabriella. What do you have to lose?"

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I … I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_And with that I grabbed his hand. We walked in silence to his car. He opened the door for me and I hoped in. He started the car, and soon I was asleep. He woke me up about 30 minutes later. Once again he opened the door for me. I gasped as I got out. It was beautiful. We were on top of a hill over looking the town below. You could see millions of stars. I just giggled. Already I felt a lot better. I grabbed his hand and we laid on the hood of his car._

"Want to talk about it?" He asked

"You would probably die of boredom." I giggled

"Try me, if I don't reply you'll know I didn't make it."

"Ok," I smiled "You know in cartoons how something will fall and you'll hear a whistle and then a BOOM!"

"Yeah"

"Well that's kind of what the last three years of my life have been like. I think I just reached the BOOM today though." I sighed.

He just laughed "And why is that?"

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I … I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

"Well lets see, I started the day before graduation, I got in a huge fight with my boyfriend. I don't even remember what it was about. I'm sure it was stupid though. I was so mad. I did the only thing I knew how. I ran. I changed the college I was going to, didn't tell anyone except for my mom and I left the second graduation was over."

"So that's why your life sucks?"

"Well, its kind of like the exposition."

"Okey dokey, well continue with the rising action." He joked

I smiled and then continued, "So I started dating again, and time after time I got my heart broken. 31 guys!" I sighed, obviously aggravated.

_**Oh why is everything so confusing **_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_**Yea yea yea**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I … I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

"31 guys. What does that have to do with anything?" He questioned.

"That's the number of guys; I've dated in the last two and a half years."

"Ha Ha, seriously what does 31 guys mean." He laughed. I just stared at him. "Oh my gosh, your serious."

"Yeah, and you know I'm fed up with it."

"I bet there's a guy somewhere out there for you."

"I know he is. I already met him."

"Huh?"

"He was my best friend." I stated, as a tear fell done my cheek.

"So your in love with your best friend?"

"Yeah, if only he knew." I sighed, now crying." UGH! My life is so confusing!"

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I … I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you…**_

"Not really." He replied.

_I looked him in the eyes. I just sat there staring at him. I knew those eyes! Why didn't I see it before?_

"Troy?" I whispered

"Hey Brie." And with that I pulled he closer. He closed the gap and we shared a long – needed and awaited kiss.

"I missed you Brie." He whispered in my ear, as he hugged me close to him.

"I missed you to. How did you find me?"

"A little birdie pointed me towards Melissa."

"Oh, well thanks for coming after me."

"Anything for you Brie. I love you"

_And with that I kissed him again. I knew my life would be a lot better from now on. I had my prince back and that was all I needed. _


End file.
